figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Status Effects (MARDEK)
Status Conditions are effects that affect a single character in MARDEK. Negative These effects are harmful, and either prevent specific actions from being taken, or deal damage every turn. Negative effects can be resisted however, and there's a chance they will wear off equal to one fifth of the resistance chance. Negative effects also wear off if the character is KO'd, unless it is caused by an item or weapon you are wielding. Poison Deals damage equal to 5% of max HP at the beginning of every turn. This damage takes place after damage done from Bleed, but before healing from Regen. When outside battle, deals damage every 5 steps. Paralysis Randomly skips turns. Numbness Disables physical attacks. Silence Disables magical attacks. Curse Disables all skills, both physical and magical. Sleep Unable to act. Wears off at the end of the battle, when hit by a physical attack, or spontaneously. Confusion Randomly attacks, without using skills. Uncontrollable, can attack self or allies. Wears off at the end of the battle or when hit by a physical attack. Blindness Accuracy for physical attacks is halved. Bleed Deals damage equal to 10% of max HP at the beginning of every turn. This damage takes place before Poison or Regen. Zombie * On party members: Attacks random allies, and counts as being dead. * On enemies: Takes damage from healing. Positive These effects are beneficial, and there is no way to remove them or build resistance against them. They all wear off at the end of the battle. Aero Shell Converts Air-elemental damage from physical attacks to Physical-elemental and deals Air damage to the attacker. Pyro Shell Converts Fire-elemental damage from physical attacks to Physical-elemental and deals Fire damage to the attacker. Astral This status effect causes: *100% weakness to Light, Dark, Fig, and Thauma *100% resistance to Physical *100% absorption of Aether *50% resistance to Fire, Air, Earth, Water Barkskin Bonus to DEF based on caster's SPR. Berserk Uncontrollable. Randomly attacking enemies. Doubled STR. Cures Numbness. Although it is classed as a positive effect, it is rather negative in most battles, and some enemies are immune to being Berserked. Can be removed by Sombre Tears. If Meraeador is inflicted with this effect, he scratches his head during his turns (skipping them), since he does not have a normal attack. Haste Can move twice as often. Null Element Abilities Nullifies the next attack of that element, and any status effects it might have. There is no way to protect against the elements Physical and Thauma. NullFire Nullifies the next Fire-elemental attack, and any effects it has. NullAir Nullifies the next Air-elemental attack, and any effects it has. NullEarth Nullifies the next Earth-elemental attack, and any effects it has. NullWater Nullifies the next Water-elemental attack, and any effects it has. NullLight Nullifies the next Light-elemental attack, and any effects it has. NullDark Nullifies the next Dark-elemental attack, and any effects it has. NullAether Nullifies the next Aether-elemental attack, and any effects it has. NullFig Nullifies the next Fig-elemental attack, and any effects it has. M Shield Takes half damage from magical attacks. Healing by skills are also reduced by half (except HP-draining skills or ). Regen Restores a 10% of HP (players) or 2*level (enemies) each turn. Note this healing happens after damage is done from Bleed and/or Poison. Harmful to undead, as is all healing magic. Shield Takes half damage from physical attacks. Damage from weapon consumables like Potted Cactus or Alchemist's Fire is also halved. Others Aqualung Grants the target the ability to breath underwater. Can be cast by Emela or by taking . Only Emela can give the party the status effect in Chapter 2, while Oxyale is needed in Chapter 3. Notes *All status effects, both negative and positive, are removed by Save Crystals. *There are three cases where you can give positive status effects to your enemies to suit your own purposes. Giving an undead enemy Regen will hurt it every turn. Zach's Coup de Grace deals more damage the more status effects enemies have, so if the enemy has several positive status effects, it will deal huge damage. Also, if you Berserk an enemy, then it won't be able to use its skills, even though it will be twice as strong. Category:MARDEK